


I'm Napping, Dammit!

by Voolffman



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Napping, dadvid, davisisoblivious, maxhasacursingproblem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voolffman/pseuds/Voolffman
Summary: All Max wanted was a nap.  Geez David, gotta interrupt that, dontcha?Warning:Gratuitous amounts of cursing by Max





	I'm Napping, Dammit!

**Author's Note:**

> This story was actually inspired by a kitten I rescued with my roommate. It escaped and hid under my bed and every time it saw me it would hiss and spit, but only at me when it saw my face. This kinda reminded me of Max since I share a lot of personality traits with David (to the constant amusement of my other roommate). Well I hope you enjoy!

“Max?” David called, “Maaaax?”  
The camp counselor had noticed that his trouble making camper had disappeared during camp activities that day. Where could he have possibly disappeared to? And it was starting to get dark, too. Maybe he should grab a flashlight? But that might waste time in finding Max…. Making up his mind, David ran to his cabin to grab his flashlight.  
He shoved open the door and raced over to his bed intending to grab his flashlight. Not to look upon the sleeping figure of Max cuddling a raggedy old teddy bear.  
“Max?” he asked. And suddenly the spell was broken and instead of waking up slowly, Max’s eyes shot open, full of surprise and rage at being discovered in such a prone and vulnerable position.  
“FUCK YOU!!!” he shouted, shoving Mr. Honeynuts in his hoodie pouch.  
David jumped back in surprise. “What are you doing under my bed, Max?” he asked after the shock wore off.  
“FUCK OFF!” the kid shouted at him.  
“Max how about you just come out – “  
“FUCK OFF!!!”  
This clearly wasn’t getting David anywhere, but Max was clearly irritable and embarrassed at being found. So lying on his belly, David’s long arm snaked out and grabbed the camper’s hood and pulled him out from under the bed.  
“There,” David said, “If you ever want a nap, it’s usually comfier on top of the bed.”  
Shaking with rage and embarrassment, Max shouted to the oblivious man, “FUCK YOU!!!!!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see a picture of Soccer (yes that's what we (me) named the kitten) here's my tumblr: https://alexwolffe.tumblr.com/  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
